rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Otull Kalt
Otull Kalt Inimica '''is a character played by the user '''X-Naut, and is an apprentice Diviner under the tutelage of Faeyrin Eris Inimica. She currently resides at the Sanctum of Heroes, serving as a low-ranking medic to serve as support for tougher missions. Biography Early Life Otull was born on White Wolf Mountain as the child of Silvaris and Frystum Kalt 'during a severe snowstorm, kept safe and fed by her parents and the wolves they called family. Even from a young age, Otull seldom got to see her father, who was often away from home due to his occupation as a mage, leaving Frystum to raise Otull alone. Otull often played with the younger wolf cubs she shared her home with during her earliest years, and because of them developed several dog-like traits such as sitting and laying like her brethren and panting when excited. These behaviours have persisted throughout her life, albeit in a less noticable manner. By age 9, Otull had begun making use of the few trees she could get her hands on to begin crafting items she deemed interesting. Of these items, her favourites were bows and arrows that she had fashioned based on what she saw poachers carrying before her pack chased them away. She often put these bows to use, and developed a fairly accurate shot by her 13th birthday. Shortly after turning 13, Otull had set off from her home on the mountain, following Frystum's advice to find a new family so she can fit into society. She ventured East, toward a place called the Academy of Heroes near Al Kharid, her mother stating that she knew the people there and it was as good a place as any to find new family. Somehow, Otull managed to trek the fullways there without incident, briefly hitchhiking on passing merchant carts somewhere between Varrock and Lumbridge. Academy Life Otull's life at the Academy began as fairly uneventful to most, but a thrilling adventure to her. She had initially intended to sign up to the Academy as an archery student, but soon forgot to when she realised she could not read. Instead, she chose to simply train by herself, meeting many new people such as 'Katrina, Holden 'and 'Maria, all of whom sought to keep her safe during her time at the Academy. Meeting the "Azazels" Shortly into her visit to the Academy, Otull met a rather strange and frightening individual named Eris Azazel, whom Otull initially showed great fear toward, due to her rather imposing and demonic figure. The woman simply shrugged her off as some form of annoyance and left Otull be, heading away toward the back of the Academy grounds. Shortly afterward, however, Otull soon found herself again wandering into Eris's presence, coming across her reading in her tutoring area. With nobody else around to talk to, Otull decided to push her fears aside and talk to the woman, soon striking up a rather intellectual conversation on packs vs. lone hunters; advantages and disadvantages of both, what each entailed etc. Eris eventually brought up the art of Divination to young Otull, whom asked for a demonstration of the practice, which Eris gladly provided to her. Almost immediately was Otull entranced by the art, and she begged Eris to teach her more, which she gladly accepted. In Their Tongue, She Is... Sometime after Otull took up Divination, she found herself wandering near the outskirts of Falador, intending to find something exotic to bring home to her mother as a gift. Otull got more than she bargained for however, as she happened across a clearing where two strangely clad individuals were doing battle with a large red-scaled dragon. Unfortunately for Otull, she was soon caught up in the battle as the dragon knocked one of the individuals in her direction, alerting it to her presence. Otull was forced to fight, armed with an oak shortbow, a hatchet and a supply of iron arrows. The battle was long, hectic and most grueling, especially for Otull whom ended up caught on the dragon's tail as it took flight, sending her careening into a tree which it knocked down onto her. Despite attacks from its two other opponents, the dragon became quite insistent on setting young Otull on fire, although she was mostly protected from its breath by the mass of fallen trees in its way. The dragon was soon slain, and Otull was sent crawling home with one of its claws in tow, forcibly booted away from the corpse by the two individuals. She soon passed out near Gunnarsgrun, and woke up in the same spot, with her father, Silvaris, unconcious, clutching onto her. He had found her and fixed many of her wounds, it seems.She was taken aback by this, but soon made her way with her father's body to the Academy, where she layed him in the infirmary to help him regain his strength. A few hours later, she went to check on him after she had tended to what wounds were left on her body, and found that he had vanished from the room, greatly upsetting young Otull. She soon did her best to forget the event ever happened, keeping only the claw as a memento of her victory against the dragon. "Someone like me..." About a week after her encounter with the dragon, Otull took a trip to Varrock to purchase some new clothing for herself as a treat. Passing by the Blue Moon Inn, she took notice of several odd individuals all conversing in an alley, one of which looked remarkably like herself, with white hair and skin, and what looked to be red eyes. Naming the group the "Alley dwellers" in the back of her mind, Otull decided to approach, beginning conversing with members of the group in an attempt to get close to the strange woman. She was, however, halted as a pair of rugged men advanced on her and cornered her in the alley, attempting to coerce her into joining some form of military organisation. Much to her luck, she was saved from the pair by other members of the Alley Dwellers, one of which was the albino lady whom invited her over to her side for safety, an opportunity that Otull took immediately. The woman introduced herself as Jillian, and turned out to be a most friendly individual. Concerned with Otull's safety as she had arrived alone, Jillian chose to invite her along with her as she took a brief spell in the nearby inn, idly chatting a little longer before the pair slept in Jillian's nearby home. Otull fell asleep a joyful individual that night, she had found someone like her, someone she could call a best friend. Day Of The Dragons During one of her visits to the Academy, Otull was spending time mingling with the likes of Maria and others, when quite suddenly a large blue dragon landed in the courtyard, terrifying her into hiding. The dragon was apparently sentient, as it spoke in a strange tongue, unknown to Otull, to another in the Academy, before it apparently took flight elsewhere. Otull attempted to find another place to hide, although she was met with a strange being, looking quite like a humanoid dragon who happened to be another Academy member at the time. Again was Otull forced to run away in fear, although this time she was chased down across the Academy, soon ending up trapped in the cellar area, the door being blocked off by the dragon-man's sword. Trapped, Otull was soon picked up and throttled by the beast as it questioned her on why she had run away from it. Teary eyed, Otull couldn'y bring herself to answer, and the two were soon discovered by a fellow student and yet another humanoid dragon thing, the two breaking into the room, starting to wail on the dragon-man thing, Otull quickly leaving in fear. As usual, she did her best to try forgetting the event ever happened, avoiding talk of dragons entirely if she could. Boom Goes The Dynamite Despite her inability to read at the time, Otull somehow discovered the location of an upcoming ball in celebration of Valentine's Day, and decided that going would be a great chance to meet new people in a friendly environment. Purchasing a dress in Varrock and sprucing herself up in Falador, Otull felt ready to tackle such a big event with confidence. The day of the ball, Otull was one of the first to arrive, and her confidence quickly melted away as she discovered she was the only child present at the ball, a fact that disappointed her greatly. Nevertheless, Otull did her best and made several attempts to mingle with guests. Her success was limited, as many acted confused when she spoke to them, and one individual ended up dying before her eyes, breaking apart what little confidence she had left in the ball. Otull quickly retreated to the kitchen, where she proceeded to witness the chef making several grotesque meals to serve up to the guests, often containing raw animal organs and flesh. Otull proceeded to eat almost every item the chef made, treating the foods as works of art, much to the confusion of the serving girl, who soon scuttled off. As the ball waned on, it became increasingly tense and violent, forcing Otull to retreat upstairs (An area which she was not allowed to go to, mind you.) and curl up beside a bedroom door, hoping someone nice would find her up there. She was not in fact found by anyone, and eventually figured that the guests must have cleared away by now, so proceeded to check the rooms below to find out what was transpiring. This turned out to be a lucky save for Otull, for as she entered a study room where two men and the serving girl from earlier were staying, a fierce explosion rang out from the doorway, sending Otull to the floor against the wall. Otull later came to out of her dazed state, and found out that the room that exploded was directly below the one she was staying in earlier, and she surely would have died had she not moved. A young lady named Khione, who was in fact one of the hostesses, made sure that Otull was as okay and unharmed, before making sure she felt safe enough to rest in one of the other bedrooms for as long as she needed, to get over the shock. Otull never found out what caused the blast. Just Visiting Several weeks after her incident, Otull decided to pay another visit to Varrock to meet up with her friend Jillian. Taking a hike past a Saradominist church, Otull stopped to contemplate the topic of gods, taking a rather harsh view against each and every one of them. It was at this point that Jillian came across her, who questioned what Otull was doing before the pair were joined by another friend of Jill's, whom introduced them to one another, the woman's name being Sonja. The trio soon went to visit the prison located in Varrock castle, where they met a young man named Wade whom was in prison for a minor crime. Wade soon retired to sleep, but before the trio could leave, they were approached by two other prisoners in their own cell, whom Jill and her friend recognised and apparently despised. Otull watched cluelessly as Jill and the two prisoners threw comments back and forth, until the pair began calling Sonja a "Mutt" which insulted both her and Otull. Sonja managed to get the cell door open with a key, before storming in to attack the pair, Otull prepared to follow suit. However, Jillian and anothe guard thwarted this plan, and Sonja was asked to hand over the key to the cell. For some reason the guard did not actually take it, and Otull quietly stole the key from the lady's grasp, tucking it away someplace safe. The two women soon went to sleep after that, Otull deciding to explore the castle a bit before leaving. A Helping Hand Right after exploring the castle, Otull decided to leave the castle to find something else to do, eventually coming across a pair of gentlemen sat at the stairs to the front door, idly chatting away. Otull chose to sit down behind them, and eventually spoke up and joined in their conversation upon the mention of gods, making her dislike for them quite apparent. One of the men eventually left, and shortly after that, Otull heard a thump from just inside the doorway. She decided to check it out whilst the other man wasn't concentrating. What she came across was a horrific sight; a lady had suddenly appeared in the lobby, layed on the ground, covered in heavy amounts of wounds, bleeding profusely. Otull screamed and fell into a state of shock, alerting the man to the woman, whom immediately began a process of healing on her, straining himself greatly to do so. Otull attempted to do her best to help by supplying the man with her Portents of Restoration to speed up the process and take some pressure off the man. By luck, the woman was saved, although the man also collapsed, and was taken up by guards to the infirmary, leaving a shocked and rather tired Otull to heft the lady upstairs by herself, although she was soon joined by guards (Albeit only after she got to the top of the stairs, the lazy buggers.) Otull herself soon fainted from stress after delivering the woman to a bed, and spent the night resting at the castle. Bustin' Out! A week or so later, Otull had the luck of ending up sitting in a courtroom where the two prisoners she had met before were on trial. She recognised the man who helped save that lady helping to hand down sentences, and decided that she should go see her when she could. She also took note of Jillian, Wade and Sonja present, the latter of which she avoided for leaving her in Morytania alone one time. Despite the mass string of lies spewed from the defendants' mouths about their innocence, the two were found guilty and sentenced to a hefty amount of jail time. Otull took the chance to go speak to the judge lady, telling her about how glad she was that she had pulled through before deciding to leave quietly, heading down to the prisons again to see who was present. Here she ran into Jillian yet again, who was now sharing a moment with one of the two sisters, whom seemed a lot more vulnerable and distressed all of a sudden. In an act of madness, Otull decided to withdraw the key she had kept, handing it over to Jillian before leaving quietly with the trio, the group eventually all going their own ways. Later that night Otull confusedly thought over her actions, and why she had let the two out. Kidnapped! And Other Dastardly Doings! A week later, Otull found herself managing to get lost trying to find wisps near Varrock, and somehow ended up in Morytania, a land she was occasionally advised to avoid. She opted not to avoid it, as she failed to remember that she was in fact in Morytania. To the surprise of nobody, Otull was eventually found traversing Morytania's swamplands by a strange armoured sentry, who quickly captured her and took her to a large keep built atop a hill. She was presented to whom she presumed to be some form of leader, a rather stalwart lady indeed. The guard stated that Otull was a werewolf, but this only confused her as she had no idea what said creatures were. After a brief inspection, the woman had the guard removed and sent the girl on her way. Otull did just that, although was halted by guards at the gate whom assumed she was escaping and she was brought back to the woman, who, now rather annoyed, berated Otull and decided to force her to stay, sending her down into a fairly dingy servant room, telling her to remove her old clothes and replace them with some rather horrid robes that covered all but her face. Her old clothes were apparently destroyed, and she was left in the room, forbidden from leaving until she was needed again. A few days passed by, and the woman finally called for Otull again, explaining to her that she was going to teach her to be a lady. Otull reluctantly agreed, and was soon shown to the dining hall, where the lady proceeded to show Otull a lesson in how to kill people, horrifying the young girl greatly as she was forced to watch someone die of poison, before being forced to do it herself, her victim being a young servant girl who seemed rather sweet. Otull was berated for showing emotion, and was then horrified once more as the lady gave her a fan containing a hidden blade, forcing her to finish killing another servant who she herself had stabbed prior. Otull broke down at this point when the lady informed him that the chap had a family, and the lady took on a surprisingly comforting tone of voice to try and cheer her up, although this was spat back in her face, and the lady sent Otull down into the dungeons to await an execution. During her stay in the dungeon, Otull was visited by a strange man who questioned her on why she was in the dungeon. Explaining her story, the man told her he could get her out if she turned around and stayed quiet for a few moments, which she did immediately. Instead of escape however, Otull was victim to torture as the man fed on her like vampyres do, whilst sticking a hook down her throat to ruin her vocal chords, muting her, before leaving her to recover in her cell. During the process, he had managed to infect her with Vampyrism, and Otull underwent a slow, painful transformation process. The lady soon came to collect Otull for execution, but opted to simply toss her out into the wilds upon learning of her infection, leaving Otull to drag herself in a near-death state in a direction that wasn't the keep. She soon found herself nearing a town she knew as Canifis, and collapsed from exhaustion just outside it, her clothes ruined and her body struggling to last. The Big Break Otull awoke many hours later, in an unknown place. Given the nature of the room as being made of sandstone, she assumed the desert. She felt completely fine. Unscarred, unchanged. Her clothes were gone, and a thin white cover was placed over her. Otull felt she had been kidnapped again, and cowered until the covers for protection. She was soon enticed out by a very familiar female voice, and she took a peek around the room. What appeared to be bodies were stacked around, and Otull frightfully retreated under the cover once more. It took the voices a little longer to entice her out again, by which time the bodies had been hidden away. Otull was greeted by her mentor, Eris, and her partner Nyx, both of whom looked a fair amount worried over her. Eris did her best to quietly explain that Otull had been healed and cured of her afflictions, and told her not to worry about how they went about fixing her. Otull briefly noted that she looked entirely different, and her dragon claw was missing, before she was taken to Eris's house to redress, rest and recover. Only a few days later, Otull found herself at the Academy, now renamed the Sanctum of Heroes, having made a partial recovery from her traumas. Here she ran into Nyx, whom she decided to talk to to get to know her better. The conversation took a turn for the worst however, as Otull forcibly delved into what had happened to her, forcing Nyx to confess part of the truth, in that Nyx had killed Otull in order to restore her in a new body, to save her from vampyrism. A rather hurt looking Otull then proceeded to flee in terror from Nyx, misinterpreting her words and mistaking Nyx for an evil person. Despite hiding craftily in the dorms, Nyx quickly found her again, and briefly locked her in the room in order to try and explain further. She soon released Otull, however, when she found her words had no effect, and was left to watch as Otull ran away from the Sanctum, with several onlookers giving chase to try and be of assistance. They failed to find her, until Eris was called on scene who was forced to track Otull across Geilinor, followed closely by Nyx in many amusing disguises, finally finding her tuckered out form just south of Falador. Eris attempted to talk to her, revealing even more to young Otull, mentioning that both of them were involved, and they had acted in panic. Otull once again took a disliking to hearing this, and shyed away from Eris, whom eventually tired of her antics and told her to either leave or come back, much to the horror of a watching Nyx. Otull was alone once more, and attempts at finding sanctuary with the likes of Jillian turned out fruitless, as she had moved house and did not inform Otull of her new address. She spent a lengthy while wandering, looking for shelter from the harsh outside world with little luck, briefly bypassing Eris out in the wilds who ignored her presence. She had recently developed night terrors from her traumatic experiences, causing Otull to become deprived of sleep, to the point where she dropped unconscious out in the wilds. She woke up once more, to the sound of two female voices. This time, Nyx and a strangely clad girl, who Otull still believes is a boy, attempted to talk to Otull, who was at this point too exhausted to try running away again. She proceeded to explain what she could to Otull, that she had attempted to lie so that Otull was pushed onto Eris instead of hating them both, but her plan was broken apart when Eris herself shunned away Otull to side with Nyx. Guilt-ridden for running so prematurely, Otull decided to forgive Nyx, and promised she'd try to forgive Eris later. Which she in fact did a few days later, after running into her at the Sanctum. Eris called her aside to speak to her, and after a lengthy conversation, the two forgave each other and became mother and daughter once more, although Eris was soon called away again on business. Otull whined at her sudden need to leave, but let her go, soon heading downstairs to blow up the Sanctum's range by accident again. The Present Day As of today, Otull spends most of her time wandering to and fro the various wisp colonies that she knows of, doing her best to improve her skills whilst avoiding anything dangerous looking like they just got out of West Ardougne. She is also currently looking for a pet to join on her adventures, and hopes to find a creature with a similar condition to herself. She has also taken the time to enroll into the Sanctum of Heroes as a Medic, feeling that the group could do with a few more around the place. Recently, she has also taken up working as a maid at the Jolly Boar, feeling that she could use the money to buy necessities and tools with. She hopes to one day save enough to buy a tent to support her wanderlust lifestyle with. Somehow, she has ended up falling out with Eris once more for rather similar reasons to last time. She now spends her time scrounging about towns for food in the hopes of running into one of her seldom-seen friends. So far she has had no such luck, however. Appearance & Personality At a glance, it's easy to see that Otull is an albino, a trait she has inherited from both of her parents. Her hair is a dull white and her skin is a similar hue. Her pinkish-red eyes are the only colour found in her face. Otull rarely hides the two white wolf ears that jut out of her head, finding it more comfortable to leave them be. Her tail however is seldom seen, hidden beneath her clothing. Otull favours dark blue colours in her clothing, and dislikes clothing that covers her legs, believing that such attire would hinder her movements and be rather uncomfortable to run in. She will wear longsleeved tops however, favouring them for their ability to let her hide things under the sleeves. Otull's most noticable feature in terms of her personality would be her stutter, which she has inherited from her mother. This stutter is quite severe, and coherent sentences are a rarity for her. Despite this, Otull is fairly outspoken, and rarely keeps quiet when she should. At times, Otull will display dog-like behavioural patterns such as barking, whining, tail wagging and growling. Her demeanor is often fairly bubbly and childish, although Otull is quite capable of malicious tactics to get what she wants, utilizing her youth and innocence to her advantage. An example of such behaviour would be nonchalantly stealing a key to the Varrock Castle's jail cells under the guise of childlike curiosity. Rarely does such behaviour show, however, and when it does, it is often in the name of a greater good. Abilities Otull has recently discovered her impressive ability to perform divination, able to learn and develop the craft at a rate that surpasses even her teacher. Currently, she is able to work with 3rd tier wisps, only held back in her development because she has no idea where higher-tier wisp colonies are. Otull is also a skilled archer, although has recently forgone her bows and arrows to take on the more peaceful art of Divination, resulting in her archery skills waning ever so slightly. It is unlikely that she will resume practice of her bowmanship unless under duress. She's a fairly skilled craftsman too, and enjoys building her own bows, arrows and toys to help her pass the time. Thanks to the nature of her upbringing and race, Otull also has heightened senses of hearing and smell, the latter being the stronger of the two. She is also a rather good climber, although is far from perfect. Otull is also quite capable of spotting nervous tells, and could make for a skilled negotiator would it not be for her stutter holding her back. Affiliates This is a list of people Otull has met in her life whom she has a notable opinion of. - Silvaris: "My papa. Mama says he's a sweet person, like a kid, but I've barely met him. I wish he came home once in a while." - Frystum: "My actual mama. She's really protective of me, yet also understands my want to explore and leave to make new, preferably human friends. I can always count on her to go to for support." - Eris Inimica: "Eris is like my other mama. I think it's called "adopted" or something. She's usually really nice to me, but I guess she can also be mean when she wants to. I wish she wasn't always so busy, she reminds me of Papa, putting her work first.." - Nyx Inimica: "I dunno her that well, to be honest... She's never really around. *Sigh* Parents are always so busy, it makes me wonder why they have kids anyways." - Jillian: "Jillian's my bestestest friend ever! She's like me, and if I can find her, she's always willing to take care of me. She wears armour a lot, so I guess she's a soldier. I hope she doesn't get hurt..." - Sonja: "I don't like Sonja. She's mean. She left me in a bar, in that evil place called "Cannyfish." Jillian should teach her a lesson sometime." - Wade: "He's kinda nice, I guess. A bit weird though. I think he kept me cool when I finally came back to the desert." - Maria: "She's kinda nice, I guess.... I don't see her at all anymore. I wonder what happened to her..." - Katrina: "Katrina's a nice lady. She's that kind of lady who'd stand up to bullies for littler kids." - Holden: "I met this guy a few times. He seems pretty friendly, I guess. I hope he's okay..." - Talim Kelt Inimica: "I met this boy when Nyx found me. He was kinda nice, and something tells me he's a voice of reason to Nyx and Eris. He was pretty capable of handling their problems." - Gonad Yaksplitter : "Gonad's a big guy, and he has a funny name. I wanna play fetch with him sometime." -[[ Khione Nocte| Khione Nocte]] : "I met her at that.... Ball... I attended one time. She was nice, when she finally noticed me. I've never seen her since, though. That makes me sad." - Those two people from Varrock: "I didn't really get to know them well, but they seemed nice enough people, I think. I haven't seen them since after I left the castle..." - Elrond Somethingorother: "He's funny. He's like Gonad, but... With funny ears. Like me!" - Kali: "A kiddie, like me. She does archery too, although is a few years short of using a bow.... For her, I'll take up my own arrows again to teach her." - Edwin: "Kali's friend. He's got funny hair. We share mutual friends, and that's about it for our friendship, I think." - That weird four-armed thing that keeps popping up in random places: "I hate this thing. I hope it dies." -''' The Bellemare Coven:''' ".....Evil." Trivia *She is terrified of the dark and dragons. *The name "Otull Kalt" is Icelandic for "Energetic Cold." *She cannot write, and can only read 11 letters of the alphabet, all of which are contained within the title "A Study Of Runes." Adding onto this, She can only identify capital r's and a's. She cannot read the lowercase forms of these letters. S's and O's are exceptions due to them looking the same to her. *Otull has, as of now, killed 4 people in her life, a fact that she is immensely ashamed of. *Otull can light fires from wood. Because of this, she will often attempt to light other cooking impliments such as ovens on fire by covering them with wood. *Her birthday is the 12th April (Using ooc dates.) Gallery Otull - 03.png|Otull contemplates her actions in Varrock. Otull - 04.png|A new wisp colony! Otull - 05.png|Otull reaches out to a wisp. Otull - 01.png|Otull, holding a stick, whilst staring at the desert. Otull - 06.png|Otull watches over Taverley from her mountain home. Otull - 07.png|Otull runs into Jillian in Varrock. Literally. Otull - 09.png|Otull happily bounds onto a stool to catch up with her best friend Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Diviners Category:Healer